


Journey

by INKQuilt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Character Development, Dark Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Father Figures, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Male Protagonist, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Rebellion, Revolution, Slow To Update, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKQuilt/pseuds/INKQuilt
Summary: Who should we really be threatened by?The monstersorour own kind?-Banished from the valley.Forgotten.Lived in a forest.Met two men.Discovered their mission.Joined their journey,to kill the king.-Adventure, action, mystery and full of different characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Journey - White King

The white king, the light or also called their saviour.  
A story about a man.

Long ago, there once lived a courageous boy. He was just a poor street boy. Living alone, outside in the cold and heat. His mother and father abandoned him long before he first opened his eyes. He was seen as a pathetic street rat with no hopes for the future. He was nothing to the world. 

Nowhere to go, he quickly joined the guardians as he came of age. As they provided food and shelter, exchange for their efforts in training. The guardians are known for their heroic behaviour, defending the weak from the creatures from the depths. 

The Umbra.

Creatures that can take many forms. Humans to animals. They can only be recognised by the deadly nature of killing anything. Not much is known but they should be avoided. Anyone and anything can be them.

He ranked up, after the past years of training. The man never thought about protecting others but caring for himself. 

It all changed when the creatures invaded his town. Many innocent people were slaughtered, including the guardian troops. Everyone was panicking and wailing at their loved one's lifeless bodies. No one in the guardians was taking the lead.

So the man took it from his own hands to guide the way. He told the remaining survivors to flee. 

"Runaway from the destroyed land that was once called home and run away from the destruction. Leave the dead and follow me!"

Most followed while others stayed and mourned until their final breath.

The man had no idea where he was leading the people. They all ran far away, not looking back. They never stopped running until the sun went away.

Everyone was tired, hungry, cold and scared.

Did the man lead them to a slower death sentence?

He didn't want that. He wanted peace in his life. 

And so, he continued to lead the group. Finding food and shelter.

Soon, he wants to find a new home for his followers. Never once have they ever lost faith in the man. The man that was once a street rat and into their guardian. 

One day, on a special day.

They had finally made it.

They found a new home.

They all stood upon a cliff, looking down at a remote and untouched valley that stretched far and wide. It was a sign of relief.

The man said.

"This is the end of our journey. We had travelled far and wide in search of a new home. A place far away from the Umbra. We can finally rest peacefully in this valley, away from danger. Let us start anew, to build a new future."

He was a sign of hope and new beginnings.

He was dubbed king as the valley was made into a kingdom.

The white king.


	2. Journey - Rose

The gleaming stream slipped through the trees as it reflects the morning sun. It babbles and sputters echoing through the gigantic forest. Tiny pebbles glided and floated around, travelling past a small winery. The cave is surrounded by orchids, bushes, herbs and different types of flowers, making it stand out. Inside out to a little girl, dressed in old rags as she ran a hand-made straw basket. Her soulless blue eyes roamed around the area, then began walking with her. She places the basket down and knelt to the water rushing, cupping the liquid and washing her face. The refreshing water drips down her chin as she looked at her reflection. Something hot and wet seeped down her face making her visions go blurry. She quickly wiped the tears away,

She closed her eyes, listening to natures music. The silent chirps of birds, the gentle breeze as it makes the leaves sway.

As she finally calmed down, she opens her eyes again. Seeing a small amount of blood in the stream, making her curious as she watched closely and making her decision.

She stood up and slowly followed the bloodied water, abandoning her basket.

Two minutes ago, she finally finds the source of velvet water.

Two bodies.

Her body began to shake, trembling at the sight. It was not until they were dead, but it was the fact that they are still breathing. Crazy fantasize arose in the small child's mind.

'They're here to hurt her' she thought.

Her breath hitched and trembled in the air. The two men were bruised, moreover dishevelled. Their bodies, facing the ground, close together, as one of the men's arm, slugged over the injured man's shoulder.

There was one thing she has to do.

Kill them.

They are not supposed to be here muttered to herself. Her cold eyes wandered over the heavy-looking rock, near a tree.

She picked it up, struggling to hold onto it.

"They should not be here." Her voice was innocent, but her actions are not.

She began to lift the rock over her head and move closer to one of the unmoving men, the hand slugged over dishevelled man. He looked young, even with the stubbled beard. Kind, gentle, but looks can be deceiving.

As the young girl reads herself, a raspy voice echoed below her.

"Rose," The young man gasped out, shocking the girl as she accidentally dropped the rock.

Making it slammed down to the ground, almost crashing down onto the victim.

The unconscious mans face scrunched up in bread, as his free hand gripped harder.

There was something in his hand. The grip loosened as a glossy paper fell out of his hand.

She picked it up and watched.

To her surprise, it was a young beautiful looking girl. Dressed in a simple yellow dress, with a small flower on top of her head. The flower looked familiar.

The young girl stood still for a moment, making a new task for herself. She leaned down to the front of her stomach.

It takes time to get to grips with a large tree. Her arms were exhausted, but no matter, she cleaned up their faces with her rags that she had ripped. She knew that she was going back to her home, and she was going back to her cave and grabbed the basket.

Finally, she was back on task, however, she must bring back more food.

She walked out into an open field, filled with bushes and flowers. It was a beautiful sight which girl enjoyed.

There were blue busters scattered around the area, making it an excellent place for scavenging food.

She plucked every single berry, building a stack in her basket. She was happy with the amount, starting to leave.

But something in the corner of her eyes made her stopped. It was flowers.

They looked very familiar.

Then she remembered something. Her hands dug into one of her pockets, pulling the small picture out.

Rose, the flower that was in the girl's hair.

She reached out and grabbed two white roses and placed one of them in her hair, like the girl in the picture and holding onto the other rose with a firm grip.

The young girl went back to the duet, still unmoving. She went over to the young man and placed a rose in his hair.

Chels of soft light seeped through the trees, making small patterns, a white butterfly flutters around the area. Everything was still, calm and quiet. She closed her eyes to remember this moment.

"Excuse me."

The girl's eyes opened quickly, as she jolted up, falling back flat on her back, making a small thump.

The man is awake.

The stranger struggled a bit and quickly went over to the small girl with a worried expression.

"Hey, are you alright."

He slowly crawled next to the girl and helping her sit up. A tiny white petal fell on the girl's lap, making the girl remember.

"Rose." She said, pointing to the white rose in her hair.

The man reaches out to his head, feeling the flower.

He looked confused.

'Was not this what he wanted?' The girl thought.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Eli." The girl answered.

The single butterfly was then, they danced around the sky, the trio then flew off into the clouds.


	3. Journey - Stranger

The man who was motionless lying under a tree is now conscious.

"Eli, was it? Sorry that I've scared you, I was wondering if you could tell me where we are?"

"Forest."

Indeed, they are in the forest. But the one-worded answer did not satisfy the young man, and so he pushed on.

"Where in the forest? Are we near a village per se?"

The girl shooked her head, getting tired of his questions. It was her turn to do the questioning.

"Who are you?" She fired back.

"My name is Edwin Morg, and that person over there,"

He pointed to the man, resting on the tree.

"That stupid old gramps is Azrai."

His face turned sour.

"Surprised that he's alive." He spat.

Eli was still curious about them, and the mysterious girl in the photo.

She reached into her pocket and handed out the photo to the man. The man gasped as his eyes light lit up. He grabbed the picture and smiled.

"Rose." He said with a soft smile.

"Rose?" Repeated Eli, pointing to the now wilting white rose.

"No." The man answered, slowly taking the flower out of his hair and placing it to the ground.

"This girl is Rose." He sighed and held the photo tighter and closer to his chest. The man was now silent as Eli watched him. His face was sullen, as he sheds a single tear.

He then looked back up at the young girl, almost forgetting about her.

"The funny thing is, Rose absolutely loved roses. She would teach me about the meanings of colours. The red rose has also reflected beauty and perfection. A pink rose can also convey happiness, gracefulness and admiration. White roses, the purist of colours, represent innocence, purity and charm. The one you picked."

Eli was interested.

She didn't know that colours have meanings.

A bubbly feeling enveloped around her. She feels happy.

"She's pretty."

The compliment made Edwin smile.

"Thank you, and thank you for keeping this safe." He reached out his hand and gave Eli a small pat on the head.

"Yeah, it's really cute of both of you to get along."

The new voice made Eli jump, grabbing onto Edwin's sleeve.

The old man is awake.

"Stupid old gramps." Eli pointed at the fully conscious old man. The man had a disappointed look on his face.

"I see you've told her who I am." His eye darted at Edwin, making the culprit look away in shame.

Then something hit Eli.

"Food." She said breaking the awkward tension.

"You have food?" Asked Edwin.

Eli nodded as she stood up, walking over to the basket full of berries. Picking it up, and handing it over to Edwin.

"Did you pick these?"

She nodded feeling a bit proud of how many she had picked. A small smile crept up onto her face.

"These are edible, thank you, Eli."

Eli nodded again, looking up at the darkening sky. The light of day draining away, transforming into an orange sky. It was time for Eli's bedtime.

The dainty girl smiled and waved to the duo and begin walking off.

"Oy kid. Where are you going?" The old man gave a hard look.

"Home."

"We'll come too!" Edwin quickly said.

Eli thought for a second and agreed. She felt safer with the two bunch, even if they were total strangers, somehow ending up bruised and beaten, but it felt right.

Edwin handed over the basket and went over to pick up Azrai. He heaved him up, letting him lean onto his shoulder.

"And now who needs help now."

"I was no one who carried you all this way." The old man barked back. Edwin gave an annoyed groan.

Nighttime was slowly closing in and Eli didn't want any unwanted attention from any animals. Especially monsters.

A couple of minutes past by, finally making back to her home.

"Nice home." She then hears a smack coming from behind her.

She placed down the berries and headed inside. It was almost pitch black, but Eli was already used to the surroundings. On the left is where she sleeps, on the right is where her belongings are. The cave wasn't deep, which means it's stable, the starry sky could also illuminate the inside.

They might not see the place like home, but it's home to her. She began resting her body onto the cold hard surface, falling into a quick deep sleep.

"Well, she's very trusting."

"She's just a child Gramps."


	4. Journey - The Same

The morning stars peeped down at Edwin's sleeping form like silver asters, glinting and shimmering. Wild basil growing freely on the clumpy, mossy mattress of the ground. The simpering wind carried a fragrance with it. It was spirit refreshing to smell the mulchy mix of the forest's sweetness.

While the man slept, two figures were sitting along a lake that appeared as if by magic as we crested the ridge. It was in teardrop-silver in colour and it was shaped like a perfectly flat disc of metal. It was lined with pine trees and fern.

"Do you know where we are?"

Eli thought for a second, then shrugged. The man huffed out in exhaustion. After countless questions, there wasn't a single answer from the young girl. She either shrugged, nodded her or shook her head. She didn't peep a word, to the old man. When she was with Edwin, she was speaking actual sentences, but with Azrai, she's quieter.

Azrai felt that everything was pointless, he wanted to get out of the forest, but of course, he was still injured, and can't survive without a guide.

Eli stood up and tugged at the man's arm.

"What?"

She tugged again, but more forcefully, making him stand up as well. The girl was now leading him somewhere. He went obligingly with her.

Passing by the cave,

"Snoring idiot."

following the stream then crossing over it and walking into a small open area.

It was a long walk, as Azrai was sick of almost tripping on the small rocks. The walk then gradually turned into rock climbing, as the floor was being slanted upwards.

As soon as they made it to the top, they were both greeted by a new feeling.

The sun shined brighter, as now, there were no shades in the way. They both could see a

Eli was standing near the edge of the cliff, she then pointed at something in the distance. The serrated mountains loomed in the distance, with something built on top of it. It was almost hard to picture, but Azrai knew what it was.

"Home?" Eli looked back at the man, his face grimace in disgust then quickly went back to normal. The man scoffs and muttered to himself.

"Home?" The girl repeated, hoping that this is what the man wanted.

"Yes, Home," He walked closer to the edge and sat down, Eli joined him.

"I guess, we've been banished, how merciful of him."

Eli was now curious. Who and what is he talking about? Banished, like her?

"Who, why?"

The man gave out a small laugh and smiled at the young girl.

"The king, of course, who else, could use magic, also the reason why," He turned to look at the distant building, a murderous look in his eyes, his smile turned crazed and distorted.

"Because we're murderers."

The atmosphere turned colder.

"Y'know, that fucking fool and I weren't like this. We had normal lives. He was a well-known doctor in his street, while I was just a retired soldier. Our town wasn't poor nor it was rich. We lived our lives peacefully, as the king lived on top of the mountain. Life was easy until that bastard of a king destroyed everything! The all and mighty king decided our home is a distracting sight. He also wanted us dead. He had no reasons to kill us, but he did it anyway. Slaughtering everyone, except for us, Edwin and I. We luckily ran away from the massacre, fortunately avoiding death. We could have run away from the valley and disappeared. But, our vengeance still lingers. We both had the same thought, kill the king. We want him dead for good. We want his descendants killed. I wanted vengeance. But I was careless and went ahead without an army of my own. I didn't care if I died. I didn't care what would happen to me. And now look him, he showed mercy by sending us far away from 'his' kingdom. Like that will stop me from killing him. I'll kill him. No matter how long it will be or far I'll end his pathetic life for good."

Eli stared in astonishment as Azrai was boiling in anger. His hands latched on to his face as he muttered curse words under his face.

The girl slid closer to the fuming man and wrapped her slender arms around him, hugging him. She felt that there was a connection. She felt his anger and sadness, reminding her past.

Azrai laughed and patted her, he gave a genuine smile.

"Let's get back to that idiot."

Eli then lets go of the embrace. Azrai sat up first, followed by Eli. They both climbed down and walked back to the cave.

Edwin was awake already, cleaning his face near the stream.

"Snoring idiot," Eli said happily.

Edwin looked at Eli, then to Azrai.

"There's no need for accusing anyone Gramps. You don't need to embarrass yourself."

The old man rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Hey kid, could you leave the adults to talk?"

Eli agreed, walking into the cave and leaving the two behind.

"So, I've asked the girl where we are, and it seems like we're further away, behind the bowl of the valley, which means we have to travel around and go through the entrance of it. We can start the plan from scratch and decide what to do when we get there."

"Wait now?"

"Of course, when else?"

"What about the girl? She'll be alone."

"She seems fine living on her own."

"So we're going to leave her, forget about her, hoping she'll stay alive in the heat and cold."

"Fine, then go ask her. I won't be the one who'll protect her."

"Fine by me!"

Edwin stormed off in a huff, while Azrai thinking back on his plan.

Hopefully, they could make it to the outside of the bowl and continue to travel to the entrance. When inside, survive until they get to the top.


	5. Journey - Beginning

The decision was made. Eli was given a chance to join the two men in their journey. For so long, Eli had never talked to anyone, except for her mother. She was taught that if anyone was to enter their area, they are immediately a threat to them. No matter what, they are the enemies.

But after her mother disappeared on her, she was left alone. She tried to go search for her, but no trace of her was found. So she had no choice but to survive on her own, remembering what her mother taught.

Never trust anyone.

However, when she first met the two men, they were in a horrible state. It was an easy kill, but she didn't take the chance. After she heard the name Rose, time seems to stop.

She could still recall how sad the man was. How, distraught he sounds. Just like when she didn't find her mother.

It was the same emotion she had felt, way back then.

She felt so alone, but now since she got to know much more about them, she wanted to stay close to them.

She doesn't want to live in the cave again.

She doesn't want to wait for her mum.

She doesn' want to be alone anymore.

She doesn't want to feel pain.

So she agreed.

Agreed to join them, Edwin was satisfied with the choice she had made, Eli was happy.

The sky spearing mountains looms in the distance. The intimidating distance will be a challenge for the trio. The music of the meadow originated above the sound of the water, the dawn chorus, buzzing bees and the whispering of the wind.

Everything seemed new to the young girl, the world was much brighter and more colourful. The girl had stayed in a closed area for some time, making everything around seems much wilder and fun. The area is now open, more sun and fewer trees.

The cloud soon passed, leaving the grass and earth to steam gently like smoke.

Eli was hand in hand with Edwin, walking side by side. Azrai was upfront leading the two.

"So kid, did your family abandon you or something?"

The silence was broken.

"Azrai!"

"What? just asking."

Azrai was curious while Edwin was irritated with the blunt question. Eli didn't know what to say.

Eli thought back to her mother, standing near the edge of the cliff that faced the small building in the far distant. Tears rolling down her face.

"Just stay here."

She said and disappeared the next day.

"I don't know," Eli replied.

"Of course you don't."

"C'mon old man, quit it with the weird questions."

"Aren't you curious? I mean I know you and you know me. But we both don't know this girl. On how she got here. Where her parents are. How long she's been out here alone."

"She can tell us when she wants to, right Eli?"

Edwin looked down at her, with a warm smile. Eli couldn't help but smile back also.

"She never said any actual sentences to anyone of us before."

"For an old man you are childish."

"Am not."

Edwin mentally slapped himself as Azrai silently laughed. Eli didn't understand much but she loved how the atmosphere is cheery.

They have walking for a very long time, there wasn't much sign of life, except the animals. That's what they thought while walking through the meadow.

A humanoid creature with horns and tail stood high and mighty on top of a tree. Gazing at them.

"Hey what's that?"

Far up ahead, a small town appeared.

They all had the same idea and went to search for it.

As they stepped into the area.

The walls around them were doubtless home to many in the residents in the past, yet now it was an unfamiliar maze to all. The buildings, now degraded, as the rooftops are covered in moss.

The place was deathly quiet.

There wasn't a single sound except for the footsteps of the three travellers.

They arrived at the centre of the town. An old bell stood still on top of a slab. As an unreadable sign laid broken on the floor.

"Let's search around the area. Edwin, you Eli go right, I'll go left. Find anything useful for our travels. Meet back here."

As so, they began their search.

"Alright Eli, I need you to help find some things. Like food, backpack or hopefully some new clothes for you. But I guess that's a big stretch for any of those items."

They both entered a badly boarded-up two-story house. Inside, they see the dining area, next to it was the kitchen. And for the upstairs, they speculated that it was the bedrooms.

As Edwin ventured through the cabinet in hopes of finding edible food, Eli slipped off upstairs. She wanted to help as much as she could.

There were two doors, one on the right and the other on the left. She entered the one on the right. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a room filled with stuffed toys, none of it interests her. The dim light made it hard to see, but she adjusted to it. She was extremely interested in a crumpled piece of paper on the carpeted floor. She carefully picked it up and unravelled it to find a picture. A picture of what seems like a flying black smoke with a smiley face, hovering over a small house with a girl looking out of the window. It wasn't artistically drawn but Eli could tell that the stick girl didn't like what she sees.

Eli then spotted another piece of paper.

A new drawing.

It was the artist family. But all crossed out of the picture, only, leaving the names behind, including the little girl.

Eli had enough, deciding that the room will not do any help.

So she went off into the next one. But was stopped by a pair of hands latched on to her shoulders.

"Eli, please don't sneak off like that. You made me worried sick. Come on, this place doesn't have what we need."

When they were about to enter the dining area.

They heard a scream, coming from their planned meeting spot.

Was Azrai in danger?


	6. Journey - Oddball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Death

"Gah! Let go of me!" A rather odd-looking man was tied up, wriggling around, trying to break free from the bond.

The man was old and pale as his huge overalls covered his entire body. His face was injured from the punch that Azrai had inflicted. The odd man was whimpering in pain. Edwin and Eli approached Azrai, shocked that he had found a living soul in the seem to be deserted town.

"Who's that and why are you hurting an innocent man and tied him up?"

"He's the one who attacked me."

Azrai turned back to the shabby man with a glare.

"I'm asking you again, who are you."

"Oh coconut on a stick, please don't hurt me!"

"Then answer me!"

Azrai was getting frustrated by the man. He wouldn't have hurt him if he didn't attack him. It would have been easier for both of them.

"Okay, okay! My name is oddball."

"Not surprised," Azrai remarked.

"I was the residence of this here town."

Oddball then looked around as he quivers in fear.

"But this isn't the best place to chat. Not out in the open."

The sky had already turned to the shades of vibrant tints of red blended with oranges.

"The sooner you talk, the faster you could freely before dark."

"No, I'm not worried about that! Come on, please! Let's go back to my house!"

The man named Oddball was getting on both Azrai and Edwin's nerves. He was utterly annoying to the point that Azrai wanted to strangle the man.

"God damn it!"

Azrai then hurled the man up and over his shoulders, walking over to the man's house.

"Wowee is that your daughter I see?"

"Um, no, she-"

"Oh wait, you're not related. I mean at first, I thought you were, but look at you guys. You don't have any split of resemblance. Hopefully, this old fellow over here isn't related to anyone of yous, if you are. My condolences. Hey little girl, did these men capture you? I can help you! I can- Oof!"

The man was dropped to the ground hard, as he groaned in pain.

"We're at your house," Azrai said calmly.

"Why did you drop me!"

"To open the door. Why else?"

Edwin and Eli walked in first as Azrai dragged the man in by his legs.

"Do you mind being more kind when handling me?"

"No, I don't."

The room was neatly kept. There were any cobwebs. The windows were perfectly boarded up, as for it's only light source were some lanterns, placed in different areas. There was a couch covered with little cushions. There was also a bookshelf filled with varieties of books. Behind it was the dining area holding four seats. Next to it was the kitchen, some cans and fresh fruits could be seen lying around on the kitchen counters.

"Oh fiddlesticks! Please don't go stealing my things!"

"Too bad, we were going to anyways."

"Wait, Azrai. He's just a lonely old man trying to live through this ghost town."

"He's right, He's right!" Oddball chimed in.

"And insanely weird in the head."

"He's wrong, he's wrong."

Azrai scoffed as he re-barricade the door.

"It sounds like you think I'm going to kill him. I'm not. We need questions answered."

The tied up man gave a small sigh of relief.

Azrai then dragged the poor man away into another room. Edwin then went over to the bookshelf, browsing through the colourful old books.

'Little red riding hood'

'Goldilocks and the three bears'

'Snow-white'

'Sleeping beauty'

'Blue Beard'

He didn't know the man was a hardcore fan of the Grimm Brothers. He flipped through some of the pages as some were highlighted.

Like,

"And from this slumber, you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

In sleeping beauty.

Weird, and so he searched for thinner books.

There were picture books.

Like the 'three little pigs'

Better than nothing.

He turned around to find Eli gone. Again.

"Eli." He called out.

Then a small head popped out from the kitchen corner.

"Eli, please stop disappearing like that."

He motioned her to come over to the couch, she obliged and went over, sitting down on the comfortable chair. She then extended her hand revealing a small silver key.

"What's this? Surely something helpful."

Although, he did see a book with a small keyhole around it. He observed the key and placed it in his pockets.

"Eli, do you like stories?"

No answer.

"Well, I'll think you like this one." He said cheerfully.

As for when he started reading, Azrai was starting to get answers.

After the few beatings of course.

"Tell me again, why are you the only one alive. I find it weird."

"Or you could say Odd- oof!"

Another punch was added.

"Okay, okay! Like I said. we were raided by monsters."

"There are no such things as monsters."

"There were, I'm telling you the truth here! Tons of black smoke loomed across the town and killed everyone who wasn't inside their homes! They sometimes appear in the day but mostly appear in the night, rarely disappearing. Everyone was just unlucky to encounter them in the day. It just so happened to appear."

"So why didn't you leave?"

"If that thing exists, then you don't know what else is out there. Maybe even more dangerous creatures lurk."

"God, you're hopeless."

"Yes, and also weak and frail. I can't even hurt a fly. So why aren't you letting me go? Look, we can forget about this whole ordeal, there are food and water. There are even clothes for that little girl. I can give it all to you. I mean you don't want her looking like- Ow!"

"I was going to say like a rat- Gah!"

"Even worse Oddball."

"There's a dress, there's a dress! Just take it!"

They were in a walk-in closet. Old unstylish clothes were scattered around while a small light brown dress with shorts attached laid in the back, sealed in a plastic bag, completely untouched.

'Odd as fuck' Azrai thought.

The odd man couldn't have a daughter.

Could he?

Azrai walked out of the closet, leaving the man behind and walking into the lounge area. He then saw the two reading a picture book on the couch.

"Nice book you got there."

He threw the dress at Edwin, smacking it into his face.

"What this?"

"A dress, what else?"

"A dress, surely there's something else right?"

"Better than those rags she's been wearing."

Edwin then ushered the girl into another room, giving her the dress, then walking out back to Azrai.

"So, what did the man say?"

"He's been saying people got killed by some random 'monsters' or something."

"Poor man, he is wrong in the head, must be because he's been lonely."

"Don't pity that old creep."

Edwin sighed as he looked at the barricaded doors.

"Maybe it was some sort of wild animal."

"But no bones." Azrai is going to give the odd man another chance, the man clearly couldn't fend for himself, so he wasn't exactly a problem. Also, why kill him when the kid is around?

"I'm gonna untie him."

Azrai then walked away leaving Edwin alone. It gave him the time to search for the locked book again. Scouring through the bookshelf and grabbing the mysterious book out. He took out the silver key and placed it inside the keyhole, turning it.

The book was unlocked, giving Edwin the free will to read it. The cover was titled 'Oddball Bill's Diary'.

An awkward place for the diary but no matter, he was very curious in the man's life.

He opened to see the neatest handwriting. It was in cursive, which was hard to read but he's got to give praise for his penmanship.

He could only make out some words, which gave him more info about the odd man.

The man has a secret garden shed out of town. Must be how he still has fresh food. He used to be a family man. Pity for him.

"Edwin."

The voice startled him making him drop the book.

"Eli, you scared me there." He gave a small chuckle.

"You seem to like the dress. I have to say, it's better than those rags."

Loud footsteps can be heard coming closer, Edwin panicked as he picked up the book and placing it back where it belongs.

"Golly... Nice... dress."

Oddball then blacked out, dropping on to the hard wooden floor.

"How many times have you punched him? You gave him a concussion!"

"Let's eat."

"Don't gloss over the question

"He's got some fruits here, catch."

Edwin was then again got himself hit.

By an apple.

"You should work on your reflexes. Here kid."

Eli happily took the apple and started to much on it.

"Woah, Nelly!" The once unconscious man sprung back to his feet, quickly looking around the area.

"He's awake, somehow."

"You're still here? Oh gosh, I feel so loved by all of you. Thank you for listening to my warnings to not go out at night!"

"We were about to leave."

"No! The monster will get you!"

"Monster?"

Eli ran over to Edwin for cover. Eli hated monsters. She didn't want to encounter one at all.

"Eli, there are no such things as monsters."

"They come around at night, smoke flying around the town. It'll kill ya, no mercy!"

Like the picture depicted. The flying black creature that Eli saw in the girls drawing.

Strong wind erupted around outside.

"It's here!"

Azrai motioned his hand for silence. The strong wind from outside was getting louder every second. It was circling the house, trying to get inside. It banged on the windows and the door.

The mood in the air was tense. Eli and Oddball latched onto Edwin for comfort, while Azrai stayed silent.

The trio felt unprepared and fearful, they have never encountered a scenario such as this.

"Quick! Into the basement!"

Oddball instantly bolted out of the kitchen and ran to the lounge area, they followed. He quickly went over to the bookshelf and dragged it to the door barricade it. Under the bookshelf was a hidden door. Edwin opened it and went in first, as the others joined him.

But, Oddball was still up top.

"Oddball, get down here now!" Azrai was thinking of shutting the entrance and leave the crazy man behind.

"Wait just a moment!"

As a couple of seconds past, the man jumped down and sealed the door.

"Made it!" The man gave a toothy grin and sat down on the cold floor.

The room was gloomy and old. And the small lantern that Azrai had grabbed barely lit the room. The wallpapers on the walls were peeling off, cobwebs were formed in the corner. Eli wondered if they will make it out alive. She was beginning to regret that she had left her home. It was much safer than where she is now. She went over Edwin for comfort, she hated the sounds from up top. The noise hadn't stopped, the creature kept banging and banging. The noise was now muffled, when in the basement.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head girlie. This place is very safe, and you know what, I even have a secret tunnel in this here basement."

He jumped to his feet and went over to a wall and began peeling off the wallpaper, revealing a tunnel.

"And where does it lead?"

"Ha, to another house of course! But we don't need to go. Just yet."

He then pulled out a book from his big pocket.

But it wasn't any type of book, it was the diary that Edwin found, and he'd forgotten to lock it again.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just writing in my diary. This moment is a keeper. I haven't met anyone from the outside for so long. It felt like forever."

He then looked over to Azrai.

"Say, you know me, but I don't know you. What's your story?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is! You tied me up, beat me half to death and ransacked my house, while I'm just an innocent old man. So, I think telling me about yourselves would make it up."

"Anything to past time I guess," Edwin said and looked over to Azrai. The sour man groaned and agreed.

"I'm just an old man."

"Why are you here?"

"A mad man placed me here, same goes for him."

"And her?"

"How should I know, she hasn't even constructed a proper sentence to us. She just repeats the same word we say. So, I don't even know."

"Hey little girlie, you like that dress?"

Eli stayed silent. She didn't like the way he acts.

"Cute. So, how about you boy, where are you travelling to."

"To our home, in the valley."

"The valley..."

The man was now silent.

"Could you tell us about this creature?"

"The creature? Oh of course."

He shut his diary and placed it back safely in his pocket.

"Now where do I begin. Oh yes! I remember waking up to a normal day. Everything was fine until evening. Black smoke formed around the town up high in the sky, covering the sun. Then, the smokes came down slowly. It was thick and you can't even see a darn thing. Everyone barricaded their doors and windows. I can recall many voices saying, run! leave your things behind! I heard them scurry away and never hearing them ever again. It all happened so quickly."

The man stared at the ground glumly.

Then, a loud noise shattered through the house. The monster has gotten in as if now, it's searching for them.

"Quick through the tunnel." The man whispered.

They all bolted to the tunnel and swiftly went through it. It quickly leads them to another basement, very much like the basement before.

They all hurried up to the floor above and sealed the entrance with a piece of furniture. They now hoped for the best that they can survive for the night.

"Phew! That creature is something to knock down that door."

The man laughed and went over to the corner and lay down.

"What are you doing? That creature will find us if we stay here." Edwin was getting worried, not for himself but Eli's sake. He didn't want to end up dragging her out of her cave to have her killed. He held onto Eli's hands a bit tighter, slightly squeezing onto it.

"Oh stop worrying. It'll never find us here. I've done this trick a thousand times and it's never found me. If it hadn't have worked, then how am I here?"

His face held a snobbish grin as he then yawned. He immediately relaxed and began sleeping. He was out cold.

Azrai walked away from the area and into the hall, still holding the lantern.

"Let's go into the other rooms and rest."

Edwin followed after Eli into a bedroom. The room had one bed fitted for one person.

"You can have the light, I'll be sleeping in the hall."

"Why are you sleeping in the hall?"

Azrai leaned close to Edwin, muttering under his breath.

"Because I don't trust that shitty man."

Edwin grabbed the lantern and headed into the room and closed the door. Azrai slumped down and rested his head on the wall.

Monsters?

He had never seen such things. Monsters don't exist. Maybe one. That wretched king. The one that destroyed his home. He once served him, but it's all in the past.

He had never been out of the valley ever, except now. Every surrounding was different. When he was inside the bowl of the valley, he knew his way around. To towns, to the cities and around the kingdom. To secret places and the unknown areas. Now, he's in a ghost town, with one living resident.

An odd old man.

Everything was so new and confusing.

He wished that he didn't attempt to assassinate the king. It was pointless without an army. He wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Maybe the reason the king spared them was that this outside world was meant to torture them.

How cruel.

Everything was silent, it sounded like the monster had ventured off to find them in a different area, which Edwin find reassuring.

"It's okay Eli, we'll be safe."

Edwin had developed a protective attitude over Eli. He felt frustrated with the feeling. The girl reminded him of Rose.

Her innocent personality resembled his daughter. He hated the fact that he is using Eli to replace Rose. The guilt in his heart ached.

"You can have the bed."

He went over to the cabinet and placed the lantern down and went over next to the bed then laid down.

"Edwin."

Eli was lying on the bed, her hand was reaching out to him.

"As I said, everything will be just fine."

He gave a soft smile and held onto her hand as they both doze off to sleep.

\----  
Eli woke up drowsily, still holding onto Edwin's hand. She looked down at the man, as he was far away in his dreamland.

She looked out of a shabby fortified window. Small light slipped through the cracks. It was still night, but she felt well-rested.

She parted her hand away from the sleeping man. Everything was quiet for a while, apart from Edwin.

Something felt off.

She slowly got off the bed and tiptoed over to the window, then grabbing onto the plank of wood and gently pulled it apart. The plank was poorly nailed down, making it easy for her to get rid of the rest of it.

She pushed opened the window as cool breezes rush through the room.

Eli slowly poked her head out and looked around. It was calming and quiet. It seems like the monster had gone away, for now.

The sky covered with dark grey clouds hovered over them.

Eli felt it was safe enough to go outside since there was no sign of the monster.

She leapt out of the window, closing it gently and walked back to the street.

Everything was new and weird for the girl. She felt that she had forgotten many things about the evolved world. She was isolated by the outside world by her own will, living inside a cave for many years.

She hasn't talked to anyone besides her mother and the two men. Everything was changing quickly.

Eli looked down at her brand-new dress. She never felt being liked before.

Eli then arrived in the town centre. The place where they first met the odd fellow that laughs and insults most of them.

She didn't dislike the man, but she didn't like him either. His strange attitude was odd.

Eli wandered over to a fence and leaned back onto it. Soft winds were blowing from different directions.

It felt nice until it grew stronger.

Eli looked up at the sky. The clouds were forming into something.

Was the monster back?

Why and how?

Isn't it supposed to be day time?

But she was warned.

A rare occasion had appeared. The monster hasn't back down. The monster is coming back down to finished where it had started.

Spiral of wind circled her. It was targeting her.

She had to run to find somewhere to hide. She couldn't run back to the house, it'll find everyone else there.

She ran over to a random house and tugged onto the door. It was locked shut. Every door was.

The large smoke was coming closer. She had no choice but to run. Run somewhere far away.

Her thin legs weren't fast enough as the huge monster loomed over her.

Her whole body was then knocked forward, further away from the town centre.

She landed on her side.

No matter how fast she ran the monster caught up to her.

Then everything just went black.

It was pitch black.

But there was a sound.

A voice.

Then the void around her transformed into a living room. It was Oddball's house, the house that they were in before.

"Play with us!"

A crowd of children were all huddled outside of the door, looking up at a man.

"Sorry kids, I'm busy right now, maybe next time."

The man was occupied, trying to tell the children to leave.

"But you've been busy all week!" One of them retorted.

The others agreed as they all crossed their arms and pouted.

The man laughed wholeheartedly.

"Alright, alright. Let's go into our secret garden."

The children's mood was then lifted. They all happily cheered and ran away to their secret garden.

The man laughed again as he swiftly made his way into another room, leaving Eli alone.

The young girl began to move, everything felt lucid when she moved. She walked out of the house to see the kids running and jumping around.

She hurried over to the bunch of children.

"Quick guys! Let's get there before Oddball does!"

'Did one of them say, Oddball?' Eli thought.

Again, they quickly dashed off.

She ran with the group, out of the town and up a hill and finding a shed.

The kids were all excited and went inside, Eli followed. Inside was small that could only fit three people. But that wasn't the case. There was a hidden hole. The kids opened a secret hole that leads to who knows where.

There was a rope ladder that leads down. One by one, they all went down, soon followed Eli.

As she climbed down, everything felt tight and suffocating. Eli hated how the surroundings were so close to her.

As soon as she touched the floor, a new area appeared.

The children were laughing and running around. Eli looked around her surroundings. She was amazed by all the greenery.

Tulips, roses, petunias, pansies, herbs and mushrooms.

She felt at home again.

"Let's play hide n seek chasey!" One of them said.

Two agreed to play as the other two went their ways. The three ran away into the far back to play their game, cheering and squealing.

Everyone was having a great time. Eli felt at peace.

She walked over to the plants and examined them. They were beautifully grown and well-nurtured.

"Milly."

Eli turned her head to see the two kids sitting down near a bunch of chrysanthemums.

"Yeah Roy?"

"I like, like you." The one named Roy said.

"Why?"

"You have pretty eyes!" Roy exclaimed.

Milly giggled and planted a soft kiss on Roy.

"What are you two love birds doing?"

A man appeared in the garden, stepping towards them.

"Oddball!" Milly cried out, unhappy that he ruined their moment.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a boyfriend?"

The man laughed.

"We don't care!"

"Alright Milly, I get it," Oddball ruffled their hairs and smiled.

"Could you go get the other three Roy? I have a present for each one of you."

Their eyes began to light up quickly, as Roy dashed away to get the others.

Now, Milly and Oddball were left.

"Milly, let's get your present first."

"But what about the others?"

"Don't worry about them."

He ushered the young girl to another place, far from the entrance. Eli trailed behind them, curious to what the presents might be.

"Over here."

He pulled Milly into a secret boarded room. As there, lays a present, a box with a sign saying, 'open me'.

The young girl smiled, opening the box slowly, revealing a stuffed toy.

"I love it!" She hugged it tightly to her chest, then looked up at Oddball. The man beamed back.

Her smile then loosened as an axe crashed into her face. Blood splattered everywhere. And for the last time, he swung again, hard.

The young girl's head was no more than a mess on the floor.

"What a whore." The man grinned, as the cycle went on.

One, two, three, four, five are dead.

Axe to head as matter splatter all around.

All the children screamed. Some tried to run away and some begged.

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Mummy!"

That's what they screamed before their deaths.

After the last child was disposed of.

The man.

No, the monster. Looked back. At Eli.

He grinned, looking proud of what he had done.

Then everything went black.

Eli was back in the void.

"Help us." Tiny voices whispered.

"He made us into this."

"We're monsters!"

"We want revenge."

"We want him dead."

"We want to be free."

As if all in unison.

"Find us!"

Her eyes then shot open.

She was in the garden.

Fear crept up her body as she rose from the ground. Everything looked the same. The garden was healthy, and everything looked nice.

She wondered about how she got here in the first place. 'What happened?' She questioned.

Then her memory shot back.

She must find the kids.

She leapt up and ran around.

'Where would they be?'

Before she could make her first guess, a blunt object hits on top of her head, making her fall onto the ground once more.

"There you are girly."

She turned to see a crazed face of the killer.

"Saw you walking over into my private shed. Now, aren't you a naughty girl. Didn't your parents tell you to not do bad things?" He purred.

He grabbed on to Eli's leg and dragged her, further into the garden.

She kicked and screamed, hoping that either Edwin or Azrai would come and help. But to her horror, it seems like they won't be coming to her rescue.

The insane man then threw her against a wall. She felt her body limp. She felt weak.

As her visioned blurred, she studied her surroundings.

Skulls all around.

"Do you like my work? I worked very hard."

The man leaned over to face Eli, grinning.

"Do you like your present little girl?"

The room around her seemed to spin. She wanted to give up. Feeling tired all over as her body ached in pain from the collision.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a distant voice emerged.

"You found us."

A loud boom echoed in the garden. The ground shook and rumbled. A large gust of wind came through the wall. Pushing the man and child back out to the garden.

The man yelped in surprise and so did the girl.

Her knees wobbled as she tried to get up.

Whatever is happening. she doesn't want to get involved.

She hurried over to the entrance, noticing the ladder. And as she was about to climb, Oddball, the killer grabbed onto her arms.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Eli kicked his crotch making the man roll over in pain. It was her chance to get out.

Successfully she got out of the hell hole and ran out of the shed. Meeting a darkened sky.

She quickly fled back into town tripping on the way. She looked back at the place that she was before, fearing that the odd man has come out.

She looked back at the town, seeing if Edwin or Azrai would appear.

As she ran, her legs give way. Her body hurting all over. She felt the need to sleep. Blood seeped out from her head. 'It must have been the time he bashed my head' She thought.

She wanted to close her eyes, until.

"Eli!" She heard Edwin's voice.

Relief and happiness overcame her. She was so glad to hear the gentle man's voice again.

"Oh, God."

The man was now near her, holding onto her.

Everything went so quickly for her.

The murderer came up for a surprise attack from behind, looking dishevelled and rumpled. Screaming something at Edwin as he held tight onto Eli. He kept clawing and kicking at him, laughing like a mad man he is.

Then Azrai came into the picture. Slamming his foot onto the man's face and choking him. The killer fought back, pushing away the more powerful man. Saying: "You should see the look on her face." Eli couldn't make out the full conversation. But he did confess to everything that he had done.

Eli focused her eyes up at Edwin. He was telling her to stay awake, but she was more focused on the falling smoke monster, tumbling down full speed towards them.

The impact was extremely strong, as it only sent the crazy man away, ripping his arm off in the process. The man's face was torn off as the impact kept on hitting him. His face showed pure agony, crying and flailing around in mid-air.

The monster then threw him up high in the air then enveloping him in their body. Bones fell from the sky that day. Edwin and Azrai were shocked by the scene while Eli smiled goodbye to children.

They finally got their revenge, for so many years.

Eli then welcomed the calming embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for coming this far, please tell me if I need to improve in something or if there are any errors. Please tell me how you think of this story, it would be much appreciated. Thanks again for reading. :P


	7. Journey - Woken up

"So what do you think about this dress?"

A young woman stood in front of a mirror, admiring herself while holding a white dress near her body.

"Edwin?"

She asked again while turning around to face a young man sleeping in an armchair. The young lady walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up." She said.

The man grumbled, feeling disappointed that he has been woken up. But the feeling didn't last when he laid eyes on the woman.

"Were you even listening to me?"

The man rubbed his eyes, wiping away the exhaustion. The woman gave a small exhale and looked at the tired man.

"How long were you working?"

The man shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. You're a doctor," She waved her finger and frowned.

"You should know that people can't function properly without a good amount of sleep. Everyone knows that." She rolled her eyes, waiting for his response.

She felt like she was scolding a child if the person wasn't an unkempt young man.

"I know Linda, I know."

Edwin looked down, seeing that she was holding onto a dress.

"I think you'll look great in that dress."

Linda smiled, walking back to the mirror to admire herself. Edwin joined behind her, wrapping his arms around and gently placed his chin on her shoulders.

"You'll always look beautiful."

The couple was a perfect match even if they were opposites.

Edwin, people know him as an introverted man who was abandoned on the street as a teenager. Picked up and raised by an old man, bathing and feeding him, enrolling him into school. Amazingly, the child was intelligent enough to surpass his peers. Many years later, he became the few doctors of the small town he lives in, becoming the favourited doctor. Dressed as an old man, but speaks like a youth.

Linda, a picture of beauty itself. Outgoing and adventurous. Loving and generous. She was raised with a silver spoon in her mouth. Living in a mansion on a hill where the wealthy lives, Went on a small expedition, then meeting the man of her life that soon made her run away from home. A luxury home that anyone would want, thrown away for a man. She had no regrets, the words she proudly said during her wedding and honeymoon.

"I love you so much," Edwin said and leaned in for a kiss, but he was stopped by a hand.

"We can do whatever we want after our little outing."

Edwin frowned when he heard the word 'outing'.

"Oh come on now, we won't be long. Just a little fresh air, it can't kill you. Rossie will be fine without us."

A noise of a babies wail boomed around the room. The infant was nowhere in sight. The ceiling was moving around, swirling nonstop.

"What's happening?" His voice echoed

The atmosphere seemed like it changed its course of calm to intense. Edwin felt nauseous as the world around him cracked under his feet. The woman who was standing in front of him was smiling cheerfully, as a bullet went through her skull. Her every being then scattered everywhere, right in front of his eyes.

"Linda!" He cried out as the room spun around into a dark spiral.

Edwin could feel a small tear dripped down his face. Then he began to open his eyes. Someone was near him, removing a wet towel from his head.

"Oh, you're back." It was a woman's voice.

As his eyes regained focus he saw a very attractive lady. Her captivating green eyes and silky peach locks of hair. She beautiful, but catches his eyes the most is the two sharp horns on her head. He sprang up in surprise as the woman went over to grab a stool to sit beside him.

"I was worried for a moment. You were having a bad dream since I heard you speaking in your sleep. Are you alright?"

The man tried to piece everything together. Nothing was normal. Edwin tried to look natural with his abnormal encounter but the woman easily noticed.

"Oh yes, I haven't even introduced myself. Plus you must be confused about where you are."

"Yes, I am." He looked around to see that he was placed in a small room. There wasn't much decoration. A small rug and a small drawer with a candle on top next to the bed. Suddenly he remembered. The man, smoke and everything else.

"Where are the others?" He quickly said.

The woman softly laughed.

"They're alright. My husband and I placed them in our bedroom and you're in the guests. They're both awake but the older man wanted to stay in bed. The young girl is outside watching my husband work right now. They're both safe, you shouldn't worry."

After hearing that, Edwin gave a huge sigh of relief.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

"We should be asking you that. The old man doesn't even want to tell us anything, even his name. Stubborn that he is. But the girl did tell us her name, Eli. A cute one, but that's all she said. They aren't critically injured, lucky for all of you. My husband first found you all lying on the ground out in the open. He was just having a small stroll, as usual until he found you. You were hard to miss. He carried you all to our home which is next to a small town."

"The abandon one?"

"Abandon? No, they're still loud as always. I could hear them right now, partying away. Jerks they are."

The man became even more confused.

"But we were in an abandoned town and that's where we lost conscious or something."

His head began to throb, developing a headache.

"Well, I think you should put it all aside and have another rest. Even though all of you were asleep for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yes, my husband and I were both very worried until the young girl was the first one to wake. We were so happy."

The woman smiled.

"My name's Lillith and my husband is Martin."

"Edwin."

"We are not human like you. I'm an Umbra, as you can see."

She pointed to her small horns.

"You're lucky that we're not as bad as the others. This town is civilized unlike the outside, we don't know if some of them are good."

A door opened from the outside of the room. He heard two people walk inside, a soft pitter-patter and the loud creaks.

"They're back," Lillith said happily.

"Well, I think I'm done resting. I should move around when I can."

"That's fine by me."

Edwin got off from the bed. His body ached all around as he started walking. Lillith opened the door which reveals the living room. The house felt cosy and warm. He could see Eli sitting on the couch reading a small book, which showed many pictures. Edwin always questioned if Eli could read or know what both of the men say. She was mysterious and quiet. He then spotted a larger figure over in the kitchen area, he was loading wood in the furnace.

"Hello, Martin." Said Lillith as she walked over to place a kiss on the man. The man was tall as he had to lean over for her. The tall man looked intimidating, he was a polar opposite of Lillith. Jet black short hair, dark grey eyes and bigger horns.

"Eddie!" Eli placed down the book and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He could see that she was wearing something different than that odd freaks gift. A loose-fitting shirt and shorts.

He kneeled on to his knees to pat her on the head.

"It's good to see you."

"We're glad to see that you're both fine." Said Lillith.

Martin said nothing but he gave a small nod.

"Where is Azrai?" He picked up Eli, ignoring the pain.

"The other man? He's in that room. I'll be making us some food to eat while Martin will be going on a trip to get some milk." She informed.

Martin walked over to them and both patted them on the head, he smiled and walked out. Edwin felt embarrassed with his first encounter with Martin, treating him as if he was a kid.

He walked over to the room where Azrai was in and walked inside.

The man was awake, rubbing his sore spot.

"How are you, Gramps?"

"I feel great, it's not like I got hit on the head." He walked over and placed down Eli next to the old man as he sat down on a stool.

"Is that how he got away?"

The man was annoyed by the question but then quickly changed his attitude to calm.

"So, this is isn't going to be an easy journey."


End file.
